REBORN
by Aira Aura
Summary: Asamura Kengo who in heaven with Ryuuko want to go to the earth again. He meet with a boy named Yamino Kengo a boy looks really like him but lost half of his soul in some event and want Asamura to fill half of his soul. Starting that, they began to live as a new person, Yamino Kengo and had no memories. What will happen if he meets Akira, Aya and the others?


**Tittle : Reborn**

**Writer : Aira Aura**

**Anime : Monochrome Factor**

**Disclaimer : I Never Own Monochrome Factor. If I do own it . . . It will be a lot of Akira X Kengo and Kengo won't die ! ! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 : Regret<span>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>The place which is called heaven (maybe) . Everywhere is white, not like in the shadow world. A blood haired boy looked at a lake , looking at scene of his sister, his friend Aya and his King. . . Akira Nikaido. The boy look into the lake intensely not noticing a man figure standing beside him until the man called his name.<p>

"Kengo. .", the man voice really gentle and sweet.

"Ryuuko. . .", the blond boy look at the long black haired man. The man who have Akira face.

"What is it, Kengo?", the man smile smoothly to him.

"I don't think I can stay here. . . Looking at Aya and A . . . Akira here. I want to meet them", he buried his face to the man chest. "I miss them. .. I miss my family. . . I miss him"

Ryuuko carelessly the blond boy hair gently. He let the boy crying on his chest. He feel guilty to the boy, the former shadow factor. Because he gave the boy the factor that make the blond boy lose his live in Hommurabi hand.

"I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry for giving you the hard time. For letting you suffering till you die", Ryuuko tighten his embrace. Kengo embrace him back and keep crying till he stops.

"Kengo", Ryuuko lift the boy chin so he can look at him more clearly. "Do you want to see them again?", he smile gently.

Kengo eyes widen as he replay, "Can I? Can I really see them?", but his face turn to frown "But it's already 4 years since I dead. They already grown up. I don't know if I can face them. I know Aya's memories already back. . But still. . ."

"Then reborn back"

"Re. . Reborn?", the boy shudder.

"Reborn to a new person. There are empty body that need a new soul. And looks like. . . Your soul really perfect for it", he smiles.

"Wha. . What the. .. You mean a dead body?! You want me to live into someone dead body?!", Kengo yelled.

**_"It's okay Kengo-san",_** a black haired boy who have the same face as him look at him.

Seeing a same face really freak him out. He jerk back and point to the boy who suddenly stand beside Ryuuko. Ryuuko only smile sympathy.

"Err. . . Kengo.. This is. ."

"Why the hell there a boy who looks like me! ! And really looks like me when I'm middle school! !", Ryuuko and the black haired boy laugh at him.

**_"Haha! ! Really! ! I can't believe there are someone who looks like me this wimp!"_**, the black haired Kengo wink at the blond.

"I'm not wimp! ! !", he protest.

"Maa. . Maa. . Don't argue with each other", Ryuuko trying to calm the two Kengo which is standing in front of him.

"Okay! That's it! ! Who are you? !", the blond ask with irritated voice.

_**"My, my. . Sorry for being rude. My name is Kengo. . Yamino Kengo"**_, the black haired boy politely introduces himself and making the blond gasp.

"K. . Kengo? ? Your name is Kengo?", he stand still until the other boy walking and stand right in front of him.

_**"Yes. . It's nice to meet you. . Asamura Kengo"**_, the black haired boy takes the blond hand and kisses it.

Ryuuko can only sweat drop seeing the scene in front of him. It's look like a couple who have the same face. He hope they don't fall for each other. He calmed down and look at the two soul in front of him.

"Asamura , Yamino. . . You'll live together after this. Are you okay with this Yamino?"

The black haired boy look at the man, smile and still holding the other boy hands. _**"Yes, I have no problem with it. . . If Asamura here want too"**_, he smile naughtily and making the blond boy blush.

"What do you mean we will live together? Yamino? Ryuuko?", he confused.

"If you want to reborn again. Reborn with Yamino. Yamino died because of some event. But his body still alive.. He need the same soul to fill the half soul that he already lost. . and that soul is you. . . Asamura Kengo", this makes the blond startled hearing that statement.

"Is that true? Yamino?", the blond ask him. Yamino smile sadly and nod to the other boy question.

_**"I died because I tried a stupid things. Trying to save a man who being robbed. . . Then. .. being stabbed right to my stomach", he laugh bitterly "I can't believe I can be saved. . . If. . You want to become one with me. . Be part of my soul"**_, he look the blond full emotional.

"But I. .", the blond hesitated. He don't know what to do. Ryuuko put his hand on the blond shoulder. The blond look at Ryuuko who smile charmingly to him.

"Go. . This is the only way you can meet them. . Meet him again. ."

"B. . But. . Won't you be lonely if I go? I don't to leave you"

_**". . . . .",**_ Yamino just stand still looking at them and close his eyes tightly.

"It's okay. . I have that little boy who responsible to my death with me. If you go I won't be that lonely. . . But it makes me sad. . .", he kissed the blond forehead.

"Ryuuko. . ."

"Listen Asamura Kengo. . I'll be happy if you can see Shirogane and all of them in shadow world that '_I miss them_'. . . Can you do it?", Ryuuko look straight into his eyes intensely.

"O. . Okay", Ryuuko cupped the blond cheeks then kissed his lips and released him toward the other Kengo. Asamura put his finger to his lips and blushed when he remember the kiss.

"Remember, when you be reborn back. You might not recall your memories. I mean both of you. You will be a new person just like a newly born baby. You'll have no sins"

"No. . no memories?", Asamura shuttered.

_**"I don't mind if you want 'our' new soul fill with your memories. Since we going to be Yamino Kengo"**_, Yamino smile to the blond.

"Thanks. . Yamino", Asamura almost cried when Yamino willing to give everything to him.

**_"We going to be one after all! !"_** the black haired boy smirk and the blond chuckle in amusement.

Ryuuko hug the boys and laugh together with them before plant a kiss to the boys making them froze. Ryuuko chuckle looking at the boys. " Okay. . It's time for you two live a new live"

"Thank you. . Ryuuko", the boys smile at him.

Ryuuko smile back at them and began chanted something. A circle of light appears under the boys and turns them into a perfect sphere of soul. Their souls merge and make a new color of perfect ice blue color.

"This new soul color. . Will makes you two a cold person. . .", Ryuuko rise his eyebrows "Wow. . . I think the others going to have problem with Kengo after this. Since he's going to be a cold kind of guy. But. ." he smile holding the new born soul ". . it's okay. . Since he still have his old heart. . I mean there. . I can't believe their soul almost the same"

"Oh. . Just sent that boy soul back to their body", silver haired guys walk toward him.

"Sawaki. . . Don't be so cold. . I might not able to see him anymore you know", Ryuuko pout.

"You can watch him from above. . You really love that boy don't you?", Sawaki sigh.

"Maybe. . Cause my successor 'Akira' really love this boy? I mean maybe because of that its influence me", Ryuuko wonder.

"But your feeling towards your counterpart **(Shirogane)** still there aren't you?", Sawaki close his eyes.

Ryuuko turn around and put his arm around Sawaki neck and reply happily "Yup! ! ! Now it's time for our new soul back to it's body. . Care to do it with me? Since you already take care of him since he little"

Sawaki blush "That's when he a shadow factor holder"

"Haha! ! Okay! ! Off we go! !"

They disappear and appear back in hospital, beside a body. The machine show the lying body is almost dead. Ryuuko put the soul inside the body and the lying boy started to open half of his eyes lid.

"Kengo. . . Have a good life okay?", Ryuuko carelessly the boy cheek.

"Don't get yourself into trouble. We'll help you if you need it", Sawaki said coldly.

"Sawaki don't be like that. We'll be watching you Kengo", he give a peek smile on his forehead before he and Sawaki vanish in air. Kengo slowly shut his eyes back and continue his sleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This is my first Monochrome Factor fanfic. I know it a bit twisted. . But note this. . Yamino Kengo have an appearance like when Asamura Kengo in middle school. His age is 17 years old and not a high school student because he already finishes his studies and have a high rank in University. Mostly in mathematics. That's why Yamino really polite when he talks to Asamura. If you have anything to ask review me or PM me. . I gladly to replay it. . Oh. . And sorry for grammar error. **


End file.
